


北极星

by Go_MrCactus



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: 1960s, First Kiss, First Time, From friends to lovers, M/M, Recruitment, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不是所有事情都攸关生死。有时候九月里下起雪，只因一个小女孩的心愿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	北极星

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Celestial Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315806) by [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls). 



> 为深海而译，祝一切顺心！

于Charles而言，到纽约来有点儿像嗑药。或者说，像他所想象的普通人嗑药的感觉——他只曾借心电感应的传导体验过致幻剂，结果令他无意重复此种实验。他不太想知道致幻剂将会如何破坏他的自控。

但此刻身处这样一个人口密集的城市，数百万的头脑就在他的能力触手可及范围之内——心醉神迷是轻描淡写的说法。

“有近八百万人涌进一个城市，”他们汇入宾夕法尼亚车站的汹涌人流，Erik说道，“而我们要找……三个人？”

Charles无视Erik的质疑，伸展能力去吸收这个城市的能量。他的头脑无拘无束，自由开放，欢迎全世界的到来。小时候进城总会给他带来不少焦虑，直到他学会了保护自己。随着能力逐渐成熟，他降低壁垒，向更远处伸展以测试自己的控制力。而今，使用主脑像是打开了他头脑中的开关。数不清的想法从他身边奔流而去，鲜得发脆，犹如一副簇新的纸牌。而Charles像赌徒一般娴熟，哗啦啦地翻牌，寻找王牌。三个潜在招募对象的坐标散落在曼哈顿岛——以纽约之大，变种人肯定不止于此，但从三个人开始也不错。

匆忙中他的大脑撞上Erik的大脑，像燧石一般擦出火花。不是只有Charles的变种能力为这个城市兴奋起来。一瞬间，他借由Erik感触到了火车站的钢铁结构，还有外面那些摩天大楼的金属地基、支柱和支架；钢梁和铁路；数不胜数的汽车、出租车和地铁；方圆十英尺内不同的八个人佩戴的结婚金戒指……

Charles急忙重新竖起精神屏障，颇有些恋恋不舍地离开Erik的大脑。他尽量不在没有得到明确同意的情况下入侵这位朋友的头脑。好吧，除非有正当理由。

Erik或许发现了他的入侵，总之他未置一词。但他的唇角稍稍扬了扬。纽约是个危险的城市，Charles想道，不知怎的有点儿晕眩。他们两人就这样到了这里，或许即将征服世界。

“八百万分之三，”他说，向Erik不成形的微笑回以笑容，“我喜欢这概率。”

*

出租汽车的长龙环绕街区。从维吉尼亚坐了一路火车，先前压抑的活力现在充满了Erik浑身上下。“我们可以搭地铁，你知道。”Charles指出。他看得出Erik脸上的犹疑不决。正方：真正将他置身于钢铁之中；反方：已经坐了很久车（还有，地铁比街上人还要多，得跟别人挤在一起）。

“明天吧。”Erik说。于是他们走到了酒店。

Charles该后悔这个决定的。今晚冷得不像九月，而且葛莱美西公园离宾夕法尼亚车站有一英里多。但他正为使用能力和众多陌生人想法带来的温暖刺激兴奋着，没法细想。还有，尽管他们都轻装简行——他们只打算在纽约住两夜、最多三夜——他怀疑Erik借由金属部分，比如拉链、锁什么的，在悄悄帮他提行李箱，使它轻得不像样。

比起时代广场那边，这一片百老汇显得昏暗狭窄。但霓虹灯的回响仍在Charles的皮肤下激起躁动。他们经过田德隆区——曾经的红灯区，现在是肮脏的下层社会，不太像住宅区也不太像商业区，远非体面。28街的花店几个时辰前就关了门，夜晚空气中依然浮动着甜腻浓烈的花香。一群青年女人有说有笑，神气活现地走过人行道，带来一阵可乐般滋滋沸腾的思绪。Charles向她们所有人微笑。他的行李突然变重了。

他有意瞥了Erik一眼，Erik回望他。“对站街女有兴趣吗，Charles？”

“随便猜测可不礼貌。”Charles刻板答道。实际上，其中有两个女孩是，另外三个朋友不是，但她们今晚出来不是拉客的。虽然也不关他的事。“不，我只是喜欢快活的人。”

Erik嗤了一声，但Charles感觉得到他内心的笑意。他的行李箱不易察觉地变轻了些。“那你一定在我身上找到了很多乐趣。”

Charles咧嘴笑了。“一直如此。”

*

他们快到九点钟才到酒店。但纽约是一个不夜城，Charles的头脑随之嗡嗡作响。他们入住两个相邻的单人间，不错的改善——经过路上那些一夜情汽车旅馆，回到文明世界，Charles打算充分享受一番。但他一个人在房间里坐了十分钟，酒店住客的纷繁思绪就淹没了他。他得找点别的事情，于是他敲响了Erik的门。

门很快打开。Charles倚在门框，希望自己显得随意而热情。“喝酒吗？”

Erik翻了个白眼。“吃饭吧，”他答道，“我饿死了。你空着肚子也喝不了酒。”

啊，塔尔萨，那一回Charles是不大得意。那里的潜在招募对象也平平无奇。“就那一次。”

“你是社会危险分子，”Erik笑着说，“跟你出现在公开场合让我尴尬。”

“十点酒店餐厅见？”

“行。”

最后他们在酒吧吃了晚餐。Erik专心进食，缺乏兴味，食物对他而言不过是燃料而已。Charles只吃了一点点——无休止的都市喧嚣令他紧张不安，没有什么胃口。不过白兰地风味颇佳。

Erik的注意力暂时转移，于是Charles允许自己的头脑进到周围纷纭众声中漫游沉溺。这家餐馆很受欢迎。葛莱美西公园酒店自命波西米亚主义者的避风港，数十年来，许多作家、画家、知识分子都光顾此地，间或与肯尼迪家族或是电影明星擦身而过。它的消费不像华尔道夫之类的酒店那么高，招来的客人阶层多种多样，因此又吸引了那些想来“体验下层生活”却害怕真格危险的人。他听见金斯堡和凯鲁亚克的名字同叶芝、海明威一起被人抬出来，一个戴贝雷帽的男青年正与一个年长女人热心讨论流行艺术，她的画廊今年即将举办沃霍尔在东海岸的第一次个人展览。Charles在任何一个人的脑中都未做停留，轻轻扫过吧台、餐厅，直上酒店，越过红墙之外，到达下面的街道……

一种酸溜溜的情绪刺进他的意识边缘。Charles转回来，发现Erik正望着他，有点儿犹疑和不快。“你在这里如鱼得水，是不是？”Erik的语气略显尖锐，“脑子机灵，一生没干过一天正经活的伪知识分子，就着马提尼高谈阔论——”

“我喜欢白兰地。”Charles温和地说，接着招呼酒保再给他倒一杯。“还有，不必嘲笑精神生活。‘我们都在阴沟里，但总有人仰望星空。’”

Erik嗤笑，挑剔地环顾一圈酒吧。“王尔德是这么说，但这里可不是阴沟。”

“对这些人中的大多数来说，这里就是。”Charles挖苦地说。他很清楚自己的虚伪，他跟这里的其他人一样是权贵子弟。“别多想，Erik。你比他们所有人都聪明。”他吞下一口醒神的白兰地，以此从Erik突然认真的目光抽出身来。他的胸膛发热完全是因为酒精。

良久，Erik换了话题。“你打算怎么在人堆里找到三个变种人？”

Charles敷衍地耸耸肩，点了点太阳穴。“跟路上其他地方一样。”

“其他地方没有这么严重的无线电干扰。”Erik指出。

“基本方法一样。”Charles不知道怎么解释才好，不知道用什么类比才能让一个非读心者理解。怎么形容每一个人的独特触感呢，就像指纹、就像灯塔，都是无尽的思想之空中的一颗星星？

Erik的头脑明亮更甚，宛如北极星。他们相逢才不过几周，从此Charles就把Erik当他的北极星，改变自己人生的方向。不合逻辑，但他无法自控。

“现在有人在你的感应范围内吗？”Erik问道，将Charles打回现实世界。

“不太确定。”Charles承认道。他从前以为自己的范围半径大概是两三英里，但自从使用主脑，它变得……更广阔了。“我们所定位的三个人坐标分散——一个在哈莱区，另一个远在东村，还有一个在休斯顿街附近。但这是纽约，他们不太可能原地不动。”

Erik期待地扬起眉毛。于是Charles叹了口气，将手指置于太阳穴上，闭上眼睛，集中精神。头脑汇成的漫漫银河在他面前展开，纷繁又闪亮，好似无污染的乡村夜空。他去找特定的几束光，那三个他曾在主脑中瞥见的熟悉的陌生人。但他找不到他们。他尽力伸展，用尽力气，马上发现犯了错误。白兰地让他头晕——三杯喝的太快，又没吃什么东西垫底。还有，尽管这个城市的能量汹涌而来，路上的这些天还是令他疲累不已——把最先找到的Angel和Alex安置进CIA机构，今早长时间使用主脑的劳累，从里士满出发的漫长车程……

一瞬间精神星群倾覆旋转，晕眩向他袭来，令他一阵恶心。他一时找不到回去现实身体的路径，慌张之下，他不顾一切地向那颗最明亮的星伸出手，抓紧了，指引着他回家。

他睁开眼时发现自己死抓着Erik的胳膊。Erik的脸离他很近，满是关心，“Charles？”

“对不起。”Charles说，立刻放开了他。他感觉得到自己额头滴汗，用手抹了抹脸，深呼吸。“抱歉，Erik——今天太累，我终于撑不住了。我得早点休息。”

Erik跟着Charles站起来，像是担心Charles一个人站不直一样跟着他。这真的很荒唐。“我跟你回去。”

“不用，”Charles坚持道，往吧台上扔了几张钞票付账，“你好好玩。明早见。”

但Erik还是跟着他上了楼，他在Charles门外犹豫不去，像是有话要说。Charles很想直接探明Erik的想法，但他头痛，为此侵犯隐私也不值得。于是他只向Erik道了晚安，就关上门。

过了很久他才睡去。

*

凌晨时分他醒过来，莫名地因寂静而不安，不，这么说不准确，声音很多——楼下人行道上有几个醉鬼大声聊天，偶尔经过车辆，正对着他房间顶上有一对情侣正精力旺盛地做爱——但全都那么疏离遥远。游离的思绪与梦境飘过他头脑的疆域，同样漠然，都是轻易即可忽视的白噪音。平常、平静。那他为什么醒了呢？

困扰他的并非噪音的缺失，而是亲密感的缺失。过去一周来，每晚他都和Erik住同一个房间。他已经习惯了身边Erik的呼吸声、大脑低沉的运转声。Charles一向都会本能地寻求某几个人——向Raven寻求亲情与陪伴，向一夜情对象寻求肉欲的满足，向Erik寻求……反正就是寻求Erik给他的东西。他尽力不去细想。

没事，马上好了。又或者——他闭眼聆听。Erik的房间就在隔壁，就在墙的另一边，轻轻松松即可感应。Erik梦正酣，零碎的记忆与想象飘过，飘渺无形，令人安心。今晚没有梦魇。Charles没有深挖，只将自己裹在Erik思绪拼成的被子中，重回梦乡。

*

“饿死我了。”次日早晨，Erik敲响房间的门，Charles宣布道，“好在我们的第一个变种人正想着去街上的小吃店吃早餐。走吧？”

Erik没有笑，但他的眼中闪着温柔的笑意。“我们这条街，还是他那边的街？”

Charles顿住，好好想了想。之前他有大概半个小时都在寻找那个距离最近的变种人的思想，有点儿昏了头。“他那边。抱歉。机会还是很大的，他是那种一边读早报一边享用丰盛早餐的人，应该会呆一段时间。我们肯定能赶上他。”

“他在哪儿？”

“在我的能力触手可及的范围——就在曼哈顿下城。”Charles朝他笑，“老工业区，Erik，你肯定喜欢。”

他们叫了一辆出租车，因为地上比较方便Charles追踪那个新变种人的线索。“以现在的距离，你能感应多少？”Erik问道。

“因人而异。”Charles说，一边在坚硬的座椅上寻找舒服的坐姿。车里有一股旧皮革和馊东西的味儿——不算恶心，但令人不悦。司机的头脑也沉闷无聊。他发现自己不自觉就倚向了温暖而亲切的Erik。“有的人防备得紧。我只会扫过他的头脑表面，得到浅层想法和大概印象。他现在心情不是顶好，估计是因为时间太早吧。”

但他并不确定——昨天主脑那人的思绪中也有类似的坏脾气，也许他只是生性暴躁。无所谓。

Charles指挥司机开到休斯顿街和律路街交叉口。闪亮的灯牌向早起的通勤者宣告这里是卡兹小吃店。那个变种人肯定在里面。

Charles几乎没有注意到Erik从门童手中接过排队叫号单——这家店很受欢迎，客满盈门。而他的所有注意力都集中在人群中那一个闪闪发亮的大脑上。

“那里，”他说，不想指得太明显，“角落的那张桌子，在读《纽约时报》。”

Erik轻轻顶了一下他的肩膀。“你负责弄到他旁边的桌子，我来点早餐。你比较擅长花言巧语。”

Charles哼了哼，表示同意，然后向前迈步，闪开一群顾客，走近那个陌生人。他迅速地浏览那个变种人的大脑，寻找相关的个人信息，一边抓住附近一桌的椅子。Fred Westin，四十七岁，技工，擅长工具——啊，会些念力，并不炫目，但他学会了将之巧妙地应用到日常生活。孤单、郁郁，八个月前妻子离开了他，酗酒，如此他一大早的宿醉和暴躁也就说通了。每一个大脑都有自己的……风味，勉强这么说吧。Fred Westin的大脑是苦涩的，像黑咖啡，曲折狭窄，轮廓尖利。他并不残酷，细微的恶意却潜藏在思绪的阴影中。

Westin现在想的是报纸——又是坏消息，总是坏消息，肮脏的共匪，这年头谁也信不得，老天他还需要一杯咖啡，到处服务都不，看看那个柜台后面的混蛋，叽叽咕咕，口音造作，他妈的，他们要是想在这里活下去，不能先学好英语吗——

Charles猛地抽出Westin的大脑，胃里抽搐。Westin看见的是Erik，想的是——柜台后面的Erik，正与工作人员说话，用的是……德语？不，意第绪语。说到底，这是一家犹太小吃店。Westin内心用一种专门的代号称呼Erik这种人。

Charles突然有一种洗手的强烈欲望。可能的话，用漂白粉洗。

Erik坐进他对面的椅子，在桌上放下一堆盛满的盘子。“面包圈加奶油干酪和熏鲑鱼，”他说，“你什么都没点，Moshe说这一种是必点的。显然，我们应该再来吃午餐，吃熏牛肉，那家伙说个不停——”

“我们带在路上吃吧，”Charles打断他，他站起来，拿了面包圈，“这里人有点多。”

Erik问都没问就跟上了他，可见他们之间变得多么默契。匆忙间Charles不小心撞到了Westin的桌子，不用看就能感受到他恶狠狠的怒视。他为那股憎恶皱起了脸——Westin轻易燃起的怒火后并无特定的意图，只有无差别的恶意。

“Charles？”Erik靠近他，声调低沉。他的手快速碰了一下Charles的后腰。

「肮脏的基佬。」Westin立刻想道，然后他继续看报纸去了。

“没什么，”Charles离开他的思想，说，“走吧。”

外面的空气凛冽扎人，但Charles过热的皮肤感觉好极了。手中的面包圈正快速变冷，于是他快速咬了一口，好吃。他们走过休斯顿街，他的胃口又回来了，不到两个街区，他就消灭了早餐。Erik就那么看着他，淡色的眼睛若有所思地做着评估。

“情况不妙，我猜？”Erik最终问道。

Charles尽最大努力表现得冷淡不屑。“很低级的念控能力，至多算的上小把戏——他用来打牌作弊，偶尔小偷小摸，没什么追求。不值得浪费时间，真的。”

Erik皱起眉，“假以适当训练——”

“不管我们怎么费口舌，他都不会跟我们走的。”Charles说着，将空盘子扔进附近的垃圾桶里，手指还油腻腻的。“他不喜欢——”

该死，他最不想做的就是惹Erik生气。Westin心眼小，充满偏见，但他并非纳粹，只是一个市井的小小普通人，将所有的问题都怪罪在其他人头上——犹太人、天主教徒、黑人、共产主义者，对他来说都一样。他也不喜欢女人，不喜欢比他成功的男人（贪婪的小偷），不喜欢比他失败的男人（懒汉、社会渣滓），不喜欢……任何人，实际上。可悲。

“不喜欢人。”Charles的语气很没有说服力。

Erik毫不惊讶地望了他一眼，“我也不是很喜欢人。”

“不一样，”Charles疲惫地说，“相信我。”

他们沉默地走了一会儿，逐渐向西北方向偏移。Charles试图集中精力，寻找下一个潜在的招募对象，但他的思绪总是回到Westin身上，那个可悲而苦涩的男人。Charles遇到过远比他更丑陋的心灵和品性——首先，他的童年可不是无忧无虑。Westin再糟糕也不能跟Kurt或者Cain Marko相比。Charles已经变得相当擅长过滤所有针对他或者他关心的人的龌龊念头了。举例来说，CIA有几个保安看待女人的方式令Charles想要把Raven裹进最丑的毛衣、再关在高塔里，保证她的安全，但他并未因此停止与他们工作。

在那些私人场合他的选择很少。但在这里，他和Erik是招募者。就像他们找的变种人可以选择是否加入他们一样，他也可以选择找什么样的变种人。Charles不想让Westin这样的人加入团队，就这样。

但它继续驻在他的心头。

“接下来去哪儿？”Erik终于问道，“散步倒也愉快，但假如我们只是来当游客……”

“啊，你说得对。”Charles停下脚步，因为他需要集中精神。他这么容易分心，没法信任自己不会撞到汽车。他将手指抵住太阳穴，推走刚刚出现的头痛，向外探寻。

他不知道过了多久，但不可能太长——有几个路人投来奇怪的目光，但Erik的瞪视足以吓退最最好奇的人，没有人试图打扰他。“我们最好上地铁，附近三英里内都没有。我感觉远远的北边有一个——她一定是那个哈莱区的变种人。到了附近我就能更精确地探查了。”

“没有另一个人的踪迹？”

“他很不好找，”Charles抱怨道，任由Erik将他带到最近的地铁站，“他一直在我感应范围的边缘跳来跳去，但就是不停下来。可能正在行驶的车上吧。”

Erik特意环顾四周——繁忙的街道，轿车、巴士、出租车互相推挤，更不要提地下铁——Charles不得不笑。“明白了。我们最终会找到他的。”

*

地铁轰隆隆地开往上城。他们幸运地错开早高峰，还抢到了位子。至少Charles坐下了，Erik斜倚在车厢中间的金属杆上，胳膊随意地环着杆，仿佛搂着情人。Charles有点儿期待那根杆会在他们下车的时候留下Erik瘦长身子的印迹。

“有更多关于这个人的信息吗？”Erik问道，Charles的目光重新看向Erik的脸，“还是说你打算像刚才一样无视掉她？”

他的语气是在开玩笑，但Charles僵住了，移开目光。“我尽量不事先往他们的脑子里钻的太深，或者不钻。那么做不利于信任。”

“但你几分钟内就了解了我的一切。”

“你快淹死了，”Charles尖锐地说，“我必须阻止你。”

Erik的微笑有点嘲讽的意味。“放松，Charles，我没有质疑你的道德判断。”

至少这一次没有。Erik对Charles能力的态度忽冷忽热——上一分钟他坚持Charles应该扩展能力，下一分钟他又筑起高墙，不准Charles进入他的头脑。从没有谁在读心者身边全然自在，哪怕他自己的妹妹都有保留。Charles想说他已经习惯，但尽管如此，这仍刺痛他的心。

何况Erik有正当的理由警惕。Charles的伦理准则松散得很。他试过，但他从来不知道没有读心能力的生活是什么样。叫他停止读心，就像是一个聋子认为有听力的人就是作弊，要求他们塞住耳朵。也许是作弊没错，但从来没有人给Charles一本规则办法。他尽力而为。

Erik或许是感受到了他的紧张，缓和语调，“你为什么那么嫌弃小吃店的那个变种人？”“我们没法跟他合作，”Charles说，试图给Erik分享信息，“他不会和我们合作。他……心胸不是很宽广。”他的嘴巴扮了个隐约的苦相。“就算我们说服他加入，我也不能叫姑娘们忍受他。”

Erik哼了哼。“你妹妹可不是娇花一朵。那个Angel也是厉害的，搞的定。”

“还有Moira身上有枪，也会开枪，是的，我知道。我不是担心她们的贞操，Erik。”Charles揉揉太阳穴，盼望他的精神能力能够移除头痛。“但我不想让一个恶心的老男人用他那颗小的可怕的脑袋里的每一个丑陋想法降低她们的水平。”

寂静了一分钟，只有地铁行驶在轨道上无休无止地哐哐作响。有几名乘客对他们的对话很感兴趣，或许是因为最后一句的声音太大。Charles稍加动作，转移了他们的注意力。

“我想知道你到底在他头脑里看见了什么。”最后，Erik说，探寻地盯着Charles的脸庞。

“共匪、黑鬼、基佬，我的天。”Charles嘟囔道。他摇摇头，“就像我之前说的，他不喜欢人。我估计他可以愉快地接受Hank，只要不看见那孩子的脚，但一个黑姑娘、一个蓝姑娘、一个有前科的男孩、一个犹太人，再加上一个基佬？”他大笑，声音摩擦他的喉咙，“不行吧，我的朋友。”

Erik的眸色变得锐利、低沉而坚决——但不及他们再发言，地铁就到了站，Charles站起来，心情一亮。

“就这儿！”他说，将Westin放到一边，换之以蓬勃的热情，“我们下站了，Erik，来吧——”

Erik立刻跟上，皱着眉说，“我记得你说她在哈莱区？”

“现在不在，我感觉到她了，我们走。”

Charles几乎一眼没看车站的指示，匆忙中差点跳过闸机。她离得不远——在地上——但假如她跳上一辆汽车或者巴士……

出来是一条宽阔的大道，就在中央公园对面。啊，公园，对了！Charles的大脑与眼睛一齐环顾，周身的物质世界叠上精神世界中的每一个人，给公园画出一幅明亮的头脑星座图，而他看中的那个变种人光芒最为耀眼，像灯塔一般指引他走过公园的蜿蜒小路。一如既往，一如既往，他不由自主地感受到身边Erik的存在，一道稳定的光，好像锃锃钢铁闪着阳光。

“我有没有说过你在这种时候总是很诡异？”Erik颇为好笑地说，“就像嗅到东西的猎犬。”

Charles无视他，差点被路上的树枝绊倒。公园人不太多——这是工作日的早晨，又是阴天，作为早秋凛冽得不似平常。但前面的操场聚着几个女人，带着还没进幼儿园的孩子的妈妈或者保姆。她们大多坐在一排长椅上，摇着婴儿车，互相交谈，幼童在沙坑和方格铁架旁蹒跚学步。有几个坐在一边，醉心杂志或只是专心盯着孩子。

“就这儿，”Charles悄声说，“那个落单的女人，秋千架旁。”

他分出一点精神能量，向其他人送去镇静的信息。两个无人陪伴的男人出现在操场很可能会令人警惕。但他们感兴趣的并非孩子。

他们所找的变种人是一位端庄高挑的黑人女士，独自坐在长椅上。她看起来和他们一般大，二十八九、或者三十出头。优雅保守的裙子大衣无法遮掩她的美丽，她的大脑更加可爱——冷静、锋利、聪敏。她是那种用完整句子想问题、从不受无关事宜干扰的人。很像Moira，Charles赞许地想。他肯定会喜欢她的。

Charles向她轻轻一笑，毫无矫饰。他不需要使用魅力，开门见山就好。“早上好，”他说，伸出手，没有侵犯她的私人空间，“我的名字叫Charles Xavier，这位是Erik Lehnsherr。”

她站起来，动作流畅，握手轻而坚定。“我是N'Dare。”她说。他听见她的思绪中同时掠过两个姓氏，叠得太近，他无从分辨。从她手指上的金戒指看，她已经结婚，但她仍不以丈夫的姓氏自称。“两位找我有何贵干呢？”

N'Dare的英文相当雅驯。Charles听不出她的口音。唔，全世界的侨民都在纽约擦肩而过，并不奇怪。“我们不想惊动您，”Charles说。蠢话，N'Dare当然警惕，但绝不惊恐。“只想跟您谈一会儿。女士，请坐。”

她没有坐下。N'Dare站着比Charles高出几英寸，Erik似乎对此乐得不行。“为什么，先生们？”她问。

“我们给您看一下可能更好。”Erik说，伸手示意，曲起手指。N'Dare的一只金耳环自个儿解开钩子，悬空浮在他们中间，那么敏捷、那么精巧。多小的一个把戏，但Charles的胸膛涌过一阵柔软的暖意，绊住他的呼吸。他情不自禁地为Erik使用能力的灵巧、更为他的温柔而着迷。精准比蛮力更难，而后者正是Erik擅长的，大动作需要怒火，但此时此刻，精妙操纵一件珠宝，这才是Charles眼中Erik的真正潜力所在。他无与伦比。

Charles意识到自己仍在入迷地盯着Erik优美弯曲的手指，连忙抬头望向N'Dare的反应。她的脸庞保持着礼貌的漠然，黑眼睛却亮了。“我明白了，”她说，摊开手，耳环轻轻落下，像是一个吻。“原来巫术也会漂洋过海。”

Charles没过脑子就本能地开口：“实际上，基因变异——”

“那么你已经很熟悉这样的能力了？”Erik自然地打断他，防止Charles继续学术。

N'Dare优雅地耸耸肩，唇上浅浅一笑。“当然，所以你们才来找我，对吧？”笑容褪去，“你们怎么找到我的？”

Erik调侃地瞥了Charles一眼。“那就是我朋友的巫术了。”

“我能感应到变种——有这类能力的人。”Charles解释道。他不出声地补充道，「只要我用心去看，你的大脑像灯塔一般闪闪发光。」

她受惊了，尽管只流露在她微微瞪大的眼睛中。“你进入了我的大脑？”

“我只浏览表面，”他安抚地说，“但变种人的大脑……与普通人类不同，更加明亮。抱歉，我很不会解释这类事情。”他向她微笑，投出一束害羞的尴尬之情。他听说这样很能消除警戒心，好吧，他从别人的思想里读到的。

N'Dare点点头，疑心慢慢变为悲伤，“你应该见见我妈妈的妈妈。恐怕她会比我明亮得多。”

Charles挑起了眉。已证明的遗传因素，母系传递的变种能力？“你姥姥也有能力？”

“我们家族的所有女人都会巫术，”N'Dare若有所思地说，“但鼎盛已经是好多代以前了。我妈妈的妈妈是了不起的祭司，在她那时候。我不是。”

“你介意向我们展示你的能力吗？”Erik问。

N'Dare再次点头。她花了一会儿重新戴上耳环，它轻巧地碰撞她的脸颊。然后她迅速示意他们靠近。“过来，给我你们的手。”

Erik快速同Charles交换眼神，但他们都照做了。N'Dare抓住两人的手，吸了一口气。一开始什么都没发生。然后Charles感觉到握着他的手变冷、变冰、吸走了所有他皮肤的暖意。刻骨的寒意渗进他的身体。就在冰冷刺痛几乎无法忍受的时候，流动逆转，涌来一股热量。他瞪大眼睛，血液在静脉中汹涌轰鸣，暖流充满全身上下。

N'Dare放开他们，后退一步。他望了一眼Erik，对方也一样——皮肤泛红，眉间闪着汗水的光泽，一粒汗珠顺着太阳穴消失在了下颌线。Charles的嘴巴发干，像是烤焦的沙漠。

“我想让东西变冷或者变热，只需要触摸就行。”N'Dare平淡地说，“对我的丈夫来说很有用。他忙于工作，咖啡总是提前变冷。但这不是很厉害的能力。”

寒风刺着Charles的脸庞，有N'Dare的热量相对比，只变的更冷。但N'Dare皱起眉头，目光越过他们。他也注意到，空气中有种略显异样的气息。

“抱歉，”N'Dare心不在焉地对他们说，然后走到了玩耍区域旁，“Ororo！过来！”

那气息闻起来像是雪，Charles突然间意识到，片刻之后第一片雪花便落下来。

“雪？九月下雪？”Erik不敢置信地问，仿佛质问似的仰望灰色的天空。“今天还没那么冷吧——”

“噢。”Charles轻柔地说。他一只手搭在Erik肩上，向N'Dare和她的孩子颔首。他之前怎么可以没注意到？他执着于寻找他在Cerebro接触的那几个变种人，相比之下其他事物都退居末位了——但现在他认真地观察了，噢，她光芒四射。

N'Dare的女儿是个胖嘟嘟的小女孩，最多两三岁，仍在蹒跚学步。她的咖啡色皮肤明显比她母亲的肤色要浅，她的头发就像正在落下的雪一样白。她的头脑那么年幼，仍未成形，可那一片潜能就令人战栗。女孩抬头朝N'Dare咯咯地笑，雪花在他们周身旋转，亲吻他们的脸颊。

“那个小女孩，”Erik明白了，喃喃道，“她才是真正继承巫术的人。”

“我们不能招募她们，”Charles说，声音和他一样安静，“我不能让一个母亲离开她的孩子，我也不想让CIA靠近那个小女孩一步。”Erik垂眼，与他四目相交，总算有一次意见完全一致。

雪下得大且厚，落在Charles的睫毛上，他眨掉了它。一切都似乎变得温和静默，全世界所有的冷硬线条都模糊了。Erik低头望向Charles，嘴角的微笑也柔软了。N'Dare能力传来的热量早就消退，但Charles仍感觉到暖意流过血液，雪花落上他的皮肤即刻融化。

*

离开公园时，Charles偏离路径，走到了一片空旷的草坪。草上积了厚厚的雪，这里一点那里一丛地冒着头，像是在抗议不合常理的天气骤变。N'Dare就风暴的事温和地斥责了女儿，但女孩似乎一点儿也不怕。她还太小，无法有意识地控制自己的能力。N'Dare仅仅翻了个白眼，然后把她抱回婴儿车。“我要告诉你爸爸。”她嗔道。

“气象报告会告诉他的。”Erik嘟囔道。

他们愉快地告别，Charles递给N'Dare他的名片。只是以防万一，他告诉她，假如哪一天她需要协助控制女儿的能力。

“巫术流淌在我们的血脉里，”N'Dare告诉他，耸了耸肩，“我会像妈妈养我一样养她。我们不会在这儿长留——我丈夫新年前就要因公出国。他觉得是去埃及。”

“不是你的老家吧？”Charles说。

“不，不是肯尼亚。”N'Dare说，低头向她的孩子微笑，“但David和Ororo就是我的家。”

Charles几乎要嫉妒她的安全感。于他而言，家是太空泛的概念——荒弃的牛津公寓？CIA提供的住处？西彻斯特的阴森空宅？他想是Raven吧——尽管最近他们之间的距离好比鸿沟。他缩着肩膀，手插在外套口袋深处，穿衣服的时候可没想到会这么冷。

他身边的Erik自从告辞N'Dare后就很安静。对他而言所谓家的定义甚至比Charles还要模糊。有选择的时候，Erik会选哪儿休憩呢？Charles好奇地想。——他能够安居吗？等到结束了Shaw，然后呢？

好吧，忙着考虑某个尚且遥远、还只存在于理论上的未来之后的事是没有意义的。不是所有事情都攸关生死。有时候九月里下起雪，只因一个小女孩的心愿。Erik仍在沉思漫步，离Charles几英尺远。Charles真得让他俩结束这种沉闷的心绪了。一上午都在努力搜寻一个百万人口城市中的三个变种人，耗尽了他的精神，此刻没有力气组织语言。但雪盖住了城市的灰尘，景色变得清新干净，Charles过去就很喜欢美丽的雪天。

他倾身从长椅上捧住一团雪，漂亮地投向了Erik的后脑勺。

Charles准头并不惊人，但距离这么近，也很难扔歪。Erik发出受惊的声音（绝对不是尖叫，后来他会这么坚持），转了个身。Charles突然觉得轻松了，放心大胆起来，朝他无辜微笑——就逃命去了。

回想起来，出其不意地抛物袭击Erik这种有着特定过去的人真的算不上Charles的机灵主意。幸运的是，Erik受到的震惊足以拖延更暴力的直觉反应，让他意识到那只是个雪球。但对于Charles，不幸运的是，Erik一向善于复仇。几个散落的铝罐被人为扭成效果极好的弹弓。Charles没那么敏捷，躲不开追着他满草坪逃的雪球阵。没人注意到——这片公园区域中唯一的外人是几个青少年（Charles认为他们真的应该去上学），他们跟Charles想到一处去了，忙着大喊大叫，互扔雪球，注意不到Erik的创举。

Charles喜欢跑步——他早晨经常慢跑，只要没有宿醉、熬夜研究或者没有别的事忙。好吧，最近可能没有很经常，这就解释了Erik为什么那么快就赶上了他。何况Erik健美得不公平，腿长得吓人。Charles一点机会也没。

最后一个雪球成功地正正砸中Erik的脸，他满意极了，直到Erik把他扑倒在地。积雪缓冲了一大部分冲击，而且现在并不是真正的冬天，小女孩降雪下的草地依旧柔软，不像结霜那样硬邦邦的。尽管如此，Charles还是一阵痉挛。更何况他笑得厉害，没法正常呼吸。

Erik跨坐在他腰上，打量了他一会儿，然后深思熟虑地将一把雪塞进了Charles的衣领。

“我投降！”Charles喘着气说，挥走Erik的手。老天哪，太冷了。“看在上帝的份上，Erik——！”

Erik大笑，放开了嗓子。Charles胸膛中突然一哽，像是又摔到了地上。之前他听过Erik笑吗？真正的笑？有那么一瞬间，这种简单而纯粹的快乐涌过Charles的心头，一如阳光、又似心跳，清晰又真实。

他的神情一定是流露了什么，因为Erik低头望着他，严肃清醒。他头发上有雪，Charles傻傻地想。

缓慢地、轻柔地，如同操纵一小片娇贵的金子，Erik伸过手来，拇指从Charles颧骨上抹掉一块正在融化的雪。他没戴手套，本该冰冷的手却炙烤着Charles的皮肤，像是把N'Dare的部分能量吸收到了自己的身体中。Charles保持一动不动，几乎屏息，无力打断Erik目不转睛的注视。

然后Erik后退了，他从Charles身上下来，站了起来。只余下Charles头晕目眩地躺在雪里。他的外套和裤子都湿透了，快要结冰，脊柱也暗暗作痛。现在他想站起来也做不到。

「所以，」他想到，头脑清晰极了，「我们终于到了这一步。」

只是时间的问题。他一早就知道，自从他在无情的海洋中抱住Erik，或许甚至是自从最初的明彻一刻起——在海岸护卫舰上，他感应到水中那个陌生而美丽的头脑，突然停住了脚步。「你的头脑像灯塔一般闪闪发光。」他这么对N'Dare说。他找不出词语形容Erik的头脑。Erik不是发光，他在燃烧。

如同被烈日刺得目盲，Charles拉住Erik伸出的手起身。站起来后他没有放开。这感觉恍若穿梭时光——不是很远的未来，只是几个月后，越过漫长的褐黄秋日，直接跳到了冬天。他们有足够的时间走到这里，谁也不会为了这借来的一刻埋怨他。

他伸手撇开Erik红棕色头发上的雪花，然后拉他弯身，亲了上去。

他计划的是快速的、偷来的双唇相接。但Erik接着朝Charles嘴里叹了口气，身体与Charles相嵌，Charles只能闭上眼睛，共情的浪潮冲击头脑松懈的屏障，将它们打成碎片。他尝到雪在Erik的唇上融化。Erik的手宽而强壮，抓住他的肩膀，而Charles紧依着他，迷失在Erik温暖的嘴唇中，迷失在思绪中奔涌的纯粹渴望中。

草坪远处的一个青少年大声尖叫，外界逐渐回到了意识中。Charles不情愿地退后，手沿着Erik的胳膊向下。他用大脑快速地扫了扫这片区域，但没人注意到他们。很好，Charles今天不想修改记忆——这一段太过珍贵，他不愿从任何人的脑中抹去。

太阳出来了，他恍惚地意识到。空气已经在回暖，从N'Dare女儿的异想天开里恢复原样。下午三点雪应该就能完全化掉。但这一切对Charles的湿衣服都无济于事。

“我们回酒店吧，”Charles说，放开了Erik，“我得换了衣服才能寻找下一个人。”

Erik望着Charles的眼神像是要饮尽他，像是此刻之前从未见过他。但说真的，这与他一直以来看Charles的眼神并无区别。只是，现在他们都懂了。

“Erik。”Charles悄声说，微微笑着。Erik跟上了他。

*

坐出租车回葛莱美西公园的路可能是Charles人生中最漫长的路。司机开着收音机，荒腔走板地跟着哼唱，毫不关心他的乘客。正好，因为Erik坐到了离Charles很近很近的地方，两人的膝盖与足部相撞。Charles胳膊搭着座椅后背，若有若无地擦过Erik的肩膀，强忍着抚摸Erik头发的冲动。

“小吃店第一个变种人，”Erik声音低沉，被收音机的高声压下，“他对你干了什么，Charles？”

Charles眨眨眼，这话说得突兀。他们不是已经跨过这个话题了吗？“他什么都没干。我不喜欢他的想法，仅此而已。”

Erik的淡色眼睛晦涩难懂。“你就没想过改变他的想法？”

“我倒是希望，”Charles说，诚实得过了头，“但不是——不是你想的那种方法。那样会变得糟糕得多。”

“为什么？”

“你要我做什么，Erik？”保持声调低平很不容易。“翻遍整个世界，一次一个人，违背他们的想法，扭成宽容的态度？建立一种仁慈的独裁统治？”

“人类鄙视、惧怕异类，”Erik平静地说，“他们无法改变自己。是你在构想一个友谊和接纳的巨大乌托邦，不然你打算怎么实现？”

Charles深吸一口气。“一次改变一个人，我想，”他承认道，“但不是那样。”

微笑藏在Erik的唇角，就好像Charles刚刚通过了某种考验，或者是惨烈失败。很难看清Erik的真实想法，但他拒绝作弊窥探。

“我们不能只为了拓宽一个偏执的变种人的视野而浪费时间精力。”Charles说。这就是困扰他的关键所在——他希望他能这么做。Fred Westin或许是个讨厌的人，但他也值得一次机会。Charles痛恨放弃任何人。然而——“眼下我们有更紧急的关切。”

“我知道，”Erik的手放到了Charles膝盖上，坚定地按着，“你知道吗？”

Charles呼出一口气，靠回座椅。身边Erik颀长的身躯温暖。“我知道。还有N'Dare——”

“她看起来很能把握自己的生活，”Erik耸肩道，“不过，我实际上从没去过埃及。我们应该去看看。”他瞥了Charles一眼。“过个十年、十五年，等她女儿长大，有独立想法。”

他只是随口一提，但不论他是否有意识，Erik已经开始考虑一个Shaw之后的未来。Charles没有再问，担心打碎想象中脆弱的可能，但他的胸膛因这未定的希望一紧。他努力保持声调轻松无虑。“你知道你听起来像个肮脏的老男人吗？”

Erik吃吃发笑。Charles膝盖上的手慢慢爬上了他的大腿，令人发疯。Charles以手指恋恋不舍地掠过Erik的后颈作为回敬。Erik靠向他，眸色深沉，Charles发现自己无力移开视线。老天，这主意糟透了，司机或许是心不在焉，但他也很难不注意到两个男人在后座搂脖子。当然了，Charles可以故意引开他的注意……

出租车在酒店门口突然一停，漂亮地避开了这个道德困境。

*

他们走过酒店大厅，收到几束好奇的目光，但Charles很快确认了，这是由于他们的衣服又湿又脏，而非任何不妥的蛛丝马迹。显然雪只下在了中央公园那一片，纽约的其他部分并未受到突如其来的冬天影响。总之，他们更应该换衣服再出发了。Charles试图再次寻找剩下的那一个纽约变种人，不再想Erik头脑的火焰，但却又一次为能力范围所限制。也许他该试试冥想练习之类的东西，拓宽范围。

电梯里，Erik的手擦过他的手，打断Charles的思绪。如果电梯上升的速度超过了物理定律容许的范围——呃，有的问题还是不问的好。尤其是在Charles能间接感受到Erik善加使用磁力的兴奋的时候。

他们这层楼的走廊空无一人。Charles在他房门口停了一下，摸索外套口袋里的钥匙。今天已经很累了，尽管不到中午，他真正需要的是换衣服、一顿热饭，或许还有午觉。但还有最后一个变种人要找，这应该是他们优先考虑的事项——

门栓咔哒一声，自己开了，黄铜把手也自动转开。显然，此刻Erik有他自己优先考虑的事项。Charles没忍住笑了，“你有自己的房间，你知道的。”

身后的Erik靠近了他，手掌放在Charles的后颈上，像是有意回应先前Charles的碰触。“Charles。”Erik喃喃低语，嘴唇掠过Charles的耳朵。Charles情不自禁地战栗。Erik沿着Charles的颈子印下缓慢而挑逗的吻，令Charles的移动变得更加困难。

Erik的论点极其有说服力。

Charles努力将自己抽开一定距离，推开门，跌跌撞撞地走进，拽着身后的Erik。Erik挥挥手腕，用金属门链关上了门。然后他带着Charles走到床边，单边胳膊环着Charles的腰，把他吻了一遍又一遍。Charles以残留的镇定胡乱脱掉了湿外套，一团扔在地板上。但马上，肌肤相亲的渴望压倒了其他一切想法。他将手伸进Erik柔软的高领衫，贪婪地享受手掌下温热丝绸一般的赤裸肌肤。Erik哼了哼，吸吮Charles的舌头。Charles的腿顺势弯曲，倒在床上，这很幸运，因为很快他就无力再站直。

「终于。」他想到，一边笨拙地帮助Erik剥掉外套。然后他直接把他拽了下来，不愿再为了解决衣服而牺牲抚摸。

也许他说出了声——也许他投射了——因为Erik猛地吸了口气，低头望他。“Charles，”他的声音低沉急切，“你知道我想了多久吗——”

“我知道。”Charles伸出手指，摁住Erik的太阳穴，弯曲的手掌环着他的下颌。Erik顺着合上眼睛，Charles呼吸颤抖，他感应到的Erik头脑像爆竹般火花四溅。“我从一开始就知道。没办法不知道。”

“那你到底为什么不……？”

“不是所有人都能坦然面对自己的欲望。”Charles说，“实际上，很多人都不能。尤其是……”他停下，不想使用科学术语，但也不知道其他的表达方法。他甚至不知道Erik是否将自己视为同性恋者。Charles自己也从没觉得更偏好哪一种性别。“总之，我觉得最好将选择留给你。”

Erik转过脸，往Charles的手掌心亲了一口，温柔得令人吃惊。“我还能做出什么别的选择吗？”

他说得那么朴实，那么直截了当，那么Erik。Charles从喉咙里发出一种模糊不清的声音，然后将Erik拽下来同他相接。互相脱衣服花了他们很长时间——每一片新露出的肌肤都必须被彻底探索，用触感和味觉画下地图，Erik手上的粗茧在Charles的胸膛、肩膀、身侧创造出令人发疯的摩擦。更挑逗的是Erik思绪带电的轰鸣，触摸与两人间互相涌流的情感放大了它。从前上床，Charles总得关闭自己的一部分——他从未有过了解他的能力的伴侣——总得谨慎加固精神壁垒，总得将快感牢牢控制在身体之内。但同Erik，或许——

“可以吗？”他上气不接下气地问，轻轻拢上Erik的脸，指尖按压他的太阳穴。“我不是——我不会入侵你，我保证，不会试图窥探你的秘密什么的，只是完全屏蔽我的头脑需要很多注意力，而我更愿意——”

“你怎么敢压抑自己。”Erik说，他的口气几乎像是发怒。“我想要你，Charles，全部的你。”他凶猛地亲吻Charles，占有欲强烈，紧紧抱住他，与他双腿交缠。他的大腿压着Charles的勃起，Charles情不自禁地呻吟，朝Erik挺动自己的胯部。「Charles。」Erik投射道，有点生涩，混杂着倾慕、欲求不满、渴望以及一种Charles尚未能为之命名的深沉情感，扭成复杂的绳结。「一切，Charles，求你。」

Charles将自己心中爱与欲的复杂纠缠打包，轻轻送入Erik敞开的头脑。Erik停了一下，温暖的呼吸喷在Charles的嘴唇上。然后他向前攻击，在Charles的下颌、颈子上吮出吻痕，而Charles在他身下扭动，大口喘气，放下最后一点精神屏障，想要贴得更近。

超新星在Charles的眼睑后爆炸。他的头脑呈指数扩展，如烟花一般在天鹅绒夜空中绽放。他就是这座城市，钢铁结构在Erik的爱抚下哼鸣，一百万个轮转的星群发热燃烧。他是一个沿着炮台公园散步的老妇人，朝稀薄的日光仰着脸；他是一个抽空享受吸烟的商人；他是一个课间休息的孩童，尖叫着滑下滑梯；他是一个高级餐厅的女服务员，客人刚刚留下一笔意外不菲的小费。他谁都是，谁都不是，这城市与他晕眩的快乐一同脉动，而百万人中的另一颗头脑掠过他的头脑，惊起一声笑。

“怎么了？”Erik对着他锁骨处的敏感肌肤问道，再一次压倒了他，这感觉甚至更棒了。

“我们的第三个变种人，”Charles喘着气说，向Erik弓起身子，“我想他是开出租车的。”

Erik稍稍起身，拉开的距离正好够他眯着眼睛瞪了Charles一眼，“让他等。”

Charles咧嘴笑了，他把Erik拉回来缠绵亲吻。「当然可以。」Charles投射道，喘得说不出话。然后他的注意力全盘投向了Erik贴着他的温暖嘴巴的动作、Erik神奇灵巧的双手向更下方摸去。

等到他们准备好离开酒店，寻找最后一个招募对象，下午已经过去了一大半。

*

很多个小时后，回CIA的路上，Darwin从高速公路下来，到马里兰州加油，并从附属的便利店买点零食。Charles乘机伸了伸腿脚，在出租车后座坐了几个小时，感觉有点僵硬。身体其他方面也有点酸，但更愉快些。他已经开始想念纽约了。

暮色四合，远离城市灯火，头顶天空的星星闪烁得更加清澈。Charles感觉到Erik走到他身边，那颗头脑的轮廓如同北极星般明亮而亲近。“你好，”Charles说，忍不住地朝他微笑，“还要开几个小时。也许我们应该在城里过夜，明早再出发。”

“也许。”Erik心不在焉地赞同道。他站得很近，两人肩膀相擦——即使是这样轻微的接触也足以向Charles送来热意，郁积在了脊柱底部。“不过，来这儿不错。在纽约我从来都不能清楚看见星星。”

Charles闭上眼睛，感受脚下土地倾斜，远方思绪汇成银河，四面八方地铺开。而Erik一如既往地存在着，明亮地燃烧着，指引他去某个很像是家的地方。“噢，我不知道。”他低语道。他任由自己的手擦过Erik的手，抓住他，就握这么一会儿。“总是有光给人照明的。”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎留下 kudos ❤


End file.
